wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Cordanian System
The Cordanian System is an Imperial system comprised of several planets, having 7 habitable planets that are located in-system, but the most notable are Pluteus IV (Industrial World) and Manis (Forge World) where most of the manufacturing and Industry, where makes most of the packaged food, military munitions, and ships are made. For its materials, that is needed for this taken from the Planet Titanus VIII (Mining World), the astound belts, and the dwarf planets in Cordania's System. The planet of Cordania Prime itself is rich with life and material. But most of its materials dedicated for use for its citizens and the farming equipment for them themselves. But a quarter of its resources and food are donated to the Imperium under it tiffs and agreements that were made over ten thousand years ago. But their main production that they can great pride in is in the Regiments that they produce for the Imperium's military forces. The location of the system is in Segmentum Solar in the Honesta Exercitus Sector. The sector itself borders Segmentum Tempestus and Ultima. Which they are one of the main benefactors to protect the borders of Solar from any threats. Such as the events of the "War of the Beast" of which when the Ork launched a massive war against the Imperium of man. Which helped of the prevention of more Orks coming into the Segmentum. Relations with the Rest of the Imperium Now as for relations with some of Abhumans or Sub-humans, the Cordanians have strong ties with squats. As they develop strong trade routes together with the squat houses they do trades with. The houses they mainly do trade with, withhold many of the values that the Cordanians do. One of the many skills that Squats have that Cordanian's like is their arts and craftsmanship. Which simple paintings to craftsmanship with armor, weapons, and even jewelry. With these skills, Cordania prime has given them residents to live on the planet alongside their people. But during the first Tyranids invasions into the Milky Way Galaxy, the squats home systems were one of the first to be devoured by the hive fleets. This put the squats to near extinction, the only ones that survived are outside their home systems and are living on other planets outside of the core systems. When the news broke out to the rest of the Imperium. The Squats vowed to take vengeance at the Tyranids in any way they can at the Xeno race. The Cordanian Military will greatly keep having them in their regiments. But they must have hairs and children so that their bloodlines will survive and to make sure that their sub-race does not go to extinction. As other Abhumans like the Ogryns and the Ratlings. The Ogryns are always greatly needed to Cordanian Guard regiment. But one of these Cordanian regiments is one of the most decorated is the 182nd, which greatly value them, for they are strong and tough melee fighters which they have been well known for in the System. But the Ogryns (any other Abhumans in general) strictly place at military installations. As for the Ratlings, Cordanians have been getting way too many problems from them in their regiments. One example is the 501st that lost an important strategic position when their food storage and lots of other supplies went missing, then a Baneblade has been reported as stolen late in the night when the tank crew was performing repairs on it. Then when the Orks attack they were forced to retreat because of this. When they no longer have their big gun to hold off the Ork Waaagh. This does not help that the Baneblade was found in the hands of the Orks being used against the regiment. The Squats and the Cordanians are greatly angered by this and blame the Ratlings for having been nothing but trouble since they were first drafted to the regiment. This does not help that their anger was justified when investigations found the missing supplies off of one of the Ratlings. They were soon interrogated by one of the regiment's Commissars and got the confessions out of Ratling's squad that they were, in fact, the ones responsible for the stolen supplies and stealing the Baneblade for a drunken joyride. The Lead Commissar of the regiment has soon sent the Ratling squad to execution by firing squad to make an example of to the rest of the Ratling squads to ever steal Militarum property. To this day of the 501st refuses to work alongside them ever again. As for relations to the Adeptus Astartes, The Cordanians do allow the Astartes Chapters to secretly recruit from their worlds. As they see the Space Marines as Angels of Justice and there Liberators from the Dark Eldar. But the Chapters that are allowed to recruit from their system, are mainly the first founding chapters that help liberated their system 10 millennia ago. However... only one of the first founding chapters even still recruits from the system and the sub-sector. But in recent events, after a massive campaign within a webway portal to a Satellite Realm against the Drukhari, the Star Wardens Space Marine Chapter are now allowed to recruit from the sub-sector as of now are recovering there losses from the war and to be there in Cordania's greatest need. Category:Galaxy Category:Imperium Category:Planetary Systems